Wesker's Son
by lilmickey2008
Summary: It was all supposed to be over and done with when Wesker died. Not the case here, as it soon comes to light that Albert Wesker had a son that is alive and well living in Malibu, carrying a strain of the T-Virus.
1. What Wesker Hid From Everyone

**AN: Okay. I failed in my last attempt to make a Resident Evil and Hannah Montana story. I have now decided to give it another go at it. In this story, it follows loosely after Wesker's demise, but as people in Raccoon City are picking up the pieces after what happened there, a shocking and terrible truth comes to light. I am taking some creative liberties here, and due know that I am not trying to offend fans of** _ **Resident Evil**_ **, because I am a** _ **Resident Evil**_ **fan as well (video game wise anyway). Okay, explanation over, enjoy.**

 **Chapter One: What Wesker Hid From Everyone**

 _It was over. Albert Wesker was dead, and so was the T-Virus. Story over, happy endings all around, right?_

 _No._

 _Little did anyone know, Albert Wesker was planning for his inevitable demise, and knew it was coming. Once Albert Wesker died, everyone thought that every last trace of the T-Virus would be gone with him. That is where they are wrong._

 _See, Albert had planned for this years in advance, almost to the day that the T-Virus was created. So, here's the deal, Albert wondered what would happen if an infant would be injected with the T-Virus. Problem was, he didn't know who the subject should be._

 _Then he remembered a scientist that worked at Umbrella named Lori Ann. She was already 9 months pregnant, and her child would be the perfect specimen to experiment on. She was in dire straits, and would do anything to keep her child. This being one of them, of course._

 _After the child was born, and when that child got a little older, he ordered experiments on that child behind the child mother's back. He injected the little boy with the T-Virus, and had him watched very closely._ _What made him so curious was how the child didn't show no after effects of the T-Virus being in his blood stream._

 _At this time, Lori Ann grew a conscious, and demanded Wesker stop the experiments on her child. Wesker refused, and one night, Lori Ann stole the child from Umbrella, and went into hiding. Lori Ann thought that she would never find her and her child, but she underestimated Albert Wesker, and paid for it dearly._

 _With that little introduction out of the way, we head back to present day Raccoon City. Chris Redfield, his sister Claire Redfield, and Jill Valentine are searching through what remains of Wesker's mansion. What they find will surprise them all._

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

ALBERT WESKER'S MANSION

"Damn. It looks as though a goddamn twister went through this place." Chris said, looking around at the damage that the place took. It seems that in the following days of Wesker's death, random residents of Raccoon City raided the mansion and looted whatever valuables that they found. There was enough to identify who this place belonged to, but besides that, it looked kind of ran down.

"What are we looking for, again?" Jill called as she looked around in an upper level.

"Wesker's death meant that Umbrella is in limbo." Chris said. "I have a feeling even though Wesker is gone, he made sure that the T-Virus will live on."

"How? How can Wesker make sure that is even possible? From the grave no less." Jill asked.

"No idea. Knowing that son of a bitch, he would find a way to make sure that is possible." Chris said.

"Uh, guys. I found something that you might want to take a look at." Claire said, calling out from the direction of Wesker's former bedroom.

Jill and Chris were there in time to see Claire looking at various files.

"What are these?" Chris asked her, taking a file from her.

"Look and see." Claire said, her voice sounding a little rattled.

Chris opened an Umbrella file, and looked at it. It contained a photo of a woman, and data and information about a child that she carried.

"Okay, what am I looking at here?" Jill asked them.

"It appears that Wesker once performed experiments on a young baby, seeing what the T-Virus would do once it was in the baby's blood stream." Chris said.

"That sick son of a bitch." Jill said.

"It gets worse." Claire said. Jill picked up another file and went through it while Chris continued to look through the same one that he had.

"Judging by the looks of it, the T-Virus bonded with the kid's DNA, and the kid is still alive and doing well, all things considering." Chris said.

"These are transcripts from the school that the child is attending." Jill said. "He has some good grades, a 3.8 grade point average. Pretty smart kid, by the looks of it right here."

"So, Wesker was keeping tabs on the kid, just to make sure of what exactly?" Claire asked.

"Probably to see if there were any long term effects of the T-Virus inside of the bloodstream." Chris said. "What gets me is how closely he was following the kid. No way he was just following him to monitor the T-Virus. He had people that he could have made to do that."

"What are you trying to say?" Jill asked him.

"I honestly think...this is Wesker's kid." Chris said. Jill and Claire shared a look of disbelief, and then looked back at Chris.

"Honestly?" Claire said.

"I do." Chris said.

"Okay, let's say you're right. How do we prove it?" Jill asked him.

"We go out to where the kid lives, and prove it." Chris said. "By the looks of it, the kid lives out in Malibu, California. So I guess that is where we are headed."

"I have to say, I do not have a good feeling about this." Claire said, with a shudder.

"Neither do I." Chris said.

* * *

 **SEAVIEW HIGH**

Michael Harris was in the lunchroom with his friends Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott, and Lilly's boyfriend Oliver Oken. With the five of them, his sister Melody Song. They were laughing as Michael was busy telling them a story.

"Okay, so what happened again?" Oliver asked him.

"It went like this." Michael said, beginning his explanation once more. "I was sitting at home all by myself. My buddies Matt and Jeff came by with this rental car. It looked as though it was already being put through the ringer by these two. Jeff asked to use my bathroom, and no sooner than when he finished, Matt was sitting in the house, and the rental car that they were in was up in flames."

"I still think that one of them set it on fire." Melody said, crossing her arms.

"So do I." Michael answered.

"What happened next?" Lilly asked him.

"I called the fire department." Michael said, shrugging his shoulders. "There was not a whole lot I could of done, besides that."

"What did the cops and firemen ask you once they got there?" Miley asked him.

"They asked me what happened, and I told them that I only saw the car on fire, and called them right away." Michael said.

"Matt or Jeff had to set that car on fire." Miley told him.

"I know. I told them that I didn't see anything but the smoke from the car fire." Michael said.

"God, what else did you get into in St. Louis?" Miley asked, laughing.

"A lot. A lot of stuff that I got away with." Michael said with a smile.

* * *

Michael smiled wearily as he arrived home after school. Melody was off doing some type of girl stuff with Miley and Lilly, and Michael just wanted to get some rest after the day he had.

His older brother Charles was not at home, so that meant that he would have the house to himself, at least for a few hours. He loved being by himself. Not that he didn't really like his friends or family, but sometimes you just want a few hours to yourself, you know?.

He headed into his room, and left his bedroom door slightly open just in case one of his siblings came home. Michael kicked off his sneakers, and laid on his bed. It wasn't long before sleep over took him.

* * *

 _Once his subconscious took over, it was as if his mind wasn't his own, and that someone was taking over for him. It seemed that Michael was floating over a random city, but it couldn't be a city. It looked as if it was war torn. Building were blown out, and there was fire and destruction everywhere._

 _Michael had no idea what was going on, but he looked down below him, and saw zombies, or something like it marching through a city. The few people that weren't zombies were busy running away from the actual zombies, and Michael could only watch and marvel at the scene below. Just what in the hell was happening here._

 _Michael wondered where he was exactly, and his eyes scanned the area for a sign as to where he was exactly._ _As he looked around, he noticed a girl running from a group of zombies. She looked familiar, and as he watched closely, he noticed who she was._

 _Miley._

 _Miley found herself cornered as the group of zombies began to descend upon her. Michael could only watch in horror as they finally got to her..._

* * *

Two troubling things about that dream that Michael had. One, that nightmare that he just had was not new. He had that nightmare, well, to the point that he kind of knew what was going to happen every time he had that nightmare. Each time that he had it, the zombies chasing Miley would get ever so closer to getting her every time, but he would wake up before they would get her.

Two, Michael felt deep in his heart that there was something or some reason that he was having these frequent nightmares. He wondered if he should look up something about his father, or mother. Then he realized that the information he was going to find was not going to be good. So, at that point in this time frame, he decided to leave it alone.

But alas, sometimes trouble has a way of finding you at the most peaceful moments in life.

* * *

Michael began to grow agitated, sitting in his home by himself. After the nightmare he had, and the growing time to think about it, his mind began to settle on what he just thought about. He decided to get out of the house and do something, anything.

"Might as well go see what Oliver's doing." Michael said. He slid on his favorite Cardinals jersey with his favorite faded jeans and black sneakers. He checked his looks one time quickly before heading out the door. As he stood on the porch, he felt eyes being on him.

"Damn. I am getting paranoid. I better get out of here." Michael said, getting in his truck, and driving off.

* * *

 **AN: I decided to end the chapter a little short because it started to drag on a little bit. Next chapter, Michael visits Oliver, and while sitting there, they began to realize something big might be going on. Thanks to** _ **Carmelita'sFox**_ **for inspiring me with this story idea.**


	2. Questions That Needed to Be Asked

**AN: Last time, we got a little bit of an intro into some of the main players in this story. Last chapter gave us the news that while Wesker may be dead and gone, his offspring isn't. He has a kid out in California, and that is where Clare Redfield, her brother Chris, and Jill Valentine are at this moment, trying to find that child of Wesker's. It won't be easy for them, but it never is, right?**

 **Chapter Two: Some Strange Happenings**

Michael sighed as he arrived at Oliver's home. It felt good to get out and about. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of coming here, but it beat the hell out of sitting in his house by himself. He got out of his truck, and casually walked to Oliver's front door. A few knocks was all it took for Oliver to answer it.

"What's up?" Oliver asked Michael.

"Nothing really. I needed to get out of my house, and this was the first place I thought of." Michael said.

"Well, thanks for coming by." Oliver said, stepping aside and letting Michael in. They walked up to his room, and while Oliver sat on his bed, Michael sat at his desk.

"Hey, I needed to ask you something." Michael said.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Oliver asked him.

"Did you ever get the feeling that something was going on? Like something strange." Michael said.

"Not really. Then again, I don't have any idea as to what you are talking about." Oliver said.

"It's probably nothing, but I think that someone is following me." Michael said.

"Who could be following you?" Oliver asked him.

"No idea." Michael said.

"Paparazzi? I mean, you do hang around the famous Hannah Montana. Rumors are going around that you are boyfriend and girlfriend." Oliver said.

"I know. We are just friends. That's all." Michael said.

"Really?" Oliver said slyly. "What about that time at that party where you two disappeared, and came back with your clothes messed up?"

"Oken, focus!" Michael yelled. "Someone might be after me! I saw the same car outside my house for a few days!"

"Look. It might just be some paparazzi trying to catch you and Hannah together. That might be it." Oliver said. "If it turns into something else, call the cops. Plain and simple."

"How am I supposed to find out? Wait until they try to kill me?" Michael asked him.

"No." Oliver said. "Just be careful. Whatever you think is about to happen might just be in your mind."

"You're right. I have been feeling a little paranoid lately." Michael said.

"That is what most likely all this is." Oliver said.

* * *

Oliver was standing at his front door watching Michael leave. Oliver didn't see another car coming around the corner and drive right after him. Just as Oliver stepped away from the front door, someone came knocking a few seconds afterwards.

"Yes?" Oliver said, answering the door. He saw a muscular man with short brown hair in an all black suit.

"Oliver Oken?" He asked him.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Oliver asked.

"Chris Redfield. Raccoon City P.D. and B.S.A.A.." Chris said, flashing his badge.

"B.S.A.A.?" Oliver said, sounding confused.

"Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance." Chris said.

"What's up?" Oliver asked, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"Do you know a kid by the name of Michael Harris?" Chris asked him.

"I know him. Why?" Oliver asked him.

"What can you tell me about him?" Chris asked.

"Not much. He moved here from Missouri, he lives with his brother and sister. If you are asking me for his personal business, I don't know anything that far, and it is not my place to know." Oliver said.

"Okay. Thanks for your time." Chris said. He got into a nearby parked car, and drove away.

"That was weird." Oliver said. He shrugged his shoulders, and went back into his house.

* * *

Melody was on her way home when she noticed a red head approaching her. Melody stopped in the middle of her stride to see just what this woman was trying to do. Most important, Melody wanted to know just who in the hell she was.

"Can I help you?" Melody asked her.

"Sorry for stopping you. I will let you get on your way, but I just wanted to ask you a few questions." The redhead said.

"Let me start. Who are you, first of all?" Melody asked the woman.

"Claire Redfield." She said. "Agent of B.S.A.A.."

"What is the B.S.A.A.?" Melody asked her.

"Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance." Claire said.

"Okay then, what are you doing out here, and why are you talking to me?" Melody said.

"We are looking into some information about Michael Harris. What can you tell me about him?" Claire said.

"Honestly? If you are looking into him for something, I can tell you that you are barking up the wrong tree." Melody said. "He gentle, wouldn't harm a fly."

"Really?" Claire said, sounding skeptical.

"Really. Ma'am." Melody said back, picking up on Claire's tone in her voice. "I don't know what you are looking into, but unless you can tie Mike to whatever it is, leave all of us alone."

Melody turned and continued on her way home. Claire sighed irritably, and walked back to her car.

* * *

Miley was just walking up to her house when he heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see a brunette that was about a foot taller than herself. By the way she was dressed, Miley could tell that she was a cop, or some type of law enforcement.

"Can I help you?" Miley asked her.

"Yeah. Miley Stewart? I'm Jill Valentine, Agent of the "Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance." She said. "I wanted to ask you a few questions about Michael Harris."

"What about him?" Miley said.

"I know that you and Michael are close, so I wanted to ask you if you noticed any difference in the way that he acts from normal." Jill asked her.

"No. Not really." Miley said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Really?" Jill asked her.

"Really. I hang around him a lot, and enough to know if he was up to something." Miley said. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, until we meet again." Jill said, nodding to her, and leaving. Miley shrugged. She wondered what was going on, but that was something that Michael himself had to explain to them.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Miley asked Oliver and Melody as they were sitting in her room. Lilly was sitting near the window as she listened in on the conversation.

"I was approached by some cop looking chick. She asked me about Michael and what he was up to. But mostly she wanted me to describe him to her." Melody said. "I really couldn't tell her anything, nothing worth while."

"Same here. Some brunette tried to ask me the same thing about him, and I told her nothing, really." Miley said.

"I only told the guy that came and talked to me that he lived in his house with his brother and sister." Oliver replied.

"That's something that they would already know seeing as they are cops." Melody said.

"Guys, you don't think that Michael is up to something, do you?" Lilly asked her friends.

"No. He doesn't show the signs of being sneaky or a criminal at all." Melody said. "He likes being by himself sometimes, but who doesn't?"

"True, but these guys are sticking around and won't leave unless they talk to Michael." Lilly said.

"What I don't get is if they found us and talked to us separately, why not just go to the house and talk to him?" Melody asked her friends.

They all shared a look, and gave her a confused shrug. Melody sighed. She really couldn't argue with that, because that was something that she was wondering herself. In the back of her mind, she knew that whatever these guys were looking into, it had to do with Michael and whoever Michael's father was.

* * *

Michael was sitting at home, looking over a freshly made pizza in front of him. Michael had the knife in his hand, and with the creole seasoning that he had put on the pizza already, he was already fighting back a sneeze. Then he found himself sneezing, accidently cutting his hand in the process.

"Shit!" Michael screamed. He found himself running up the stairs, concentrating on not bleeding all over the place. He reached his bathroom, and looked through the medicine cabinet, looking for a bandage for his hand. He found one, and then looked at his hand.

Miraculously, the cut was gone. That was weird. Michael could have sworn that he cut his left hand, but there wasn't a cut, no blood even. Michael even looked to his right hand, just to make sure that he didn't cut his right hand. Of course, there wasn't a cut on his right hand at all. Michael then kicked himself that he would even think that he cut his right hand. He was left handed, and rarely did anything with just his right hand.

"I'm losing it." Michael said, closing the mirror on his medicine cabinet.

Michael stared in the mirror for a few moments, and sighed calmly. Michael looked for a few moments, and then his normally blue eyes flashed red for a split moment. it happened so fast that Michael wasn't sure what he saw.

Michael shook his head, and returned downstairs to eat some dinner.

 _This wasn't over by a longshot..._

* * *

 **AN: I am trying not to give anything away, but there is going to be a big confrontation, but as for what and who are involved in that confrontation, I am not going to spoil it here. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Information Can Be Dangerous

**AN: In the last chapter, it became obvious to Michael and his friends that someone was looking into him. Jill, Claire, and Chris all talked to Miley, Melody, and Oliver, but they didn't talk to Michael himself. Then something interesting happened later that day. Michael accidently cut his hand, and then the cut healed on its own. Michael thinks that he was imagining things, but what is about to happen is going to make him think otherwise...**

 **Chapter Three: Information Can Be Dangerous...**

Word travels fast in California, especially Malibu and the neighborhood that Michael was living in. Michael now knew that something was going on. Melody didn't waste time telling him that people were talking to him about what happened. Melody told her about being questioned about someone from the BSAA. Michael told her quickly to not worry about it.

"Really? How in the hell am I not supposed to not to worry about it? These are serious cops!" Melody told him.

"Melody, stop. Chill out." Michael said. "I am sure that it is nothing big."

"Really?" Melody said. "Michael, they all asked us about you. Did you do something? Are you hiding something from all of us?"

Michael immediately thought about the 'hand cutting incident' a day earlier, but he decided not to tell Melody about it.

"Nope." Michael lied to her.

"Michael. Come on. What is going on?" Melody asked him, clearly not buying what he was telling her.

"If I find out anything, I will tell you, alright?" Michael said, trying to calm her down.

"Fine." Melody said, leaving his room. Once he was sure that Melody was gone, he turned to his computer, and began to look up the group that she mentioned.

"BSAA huh, let me see just what you guys are all about, and why you are looking into me." Michael said.

* * *

It didn't take a long time to find out what Michael needed to know. As he looked, he found out about the people that were here looking for him.

"Claire Redfield, her brother Chris, and Jill Valentine." Michael said, then he read to himself. "The BSAA, short for Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, are now looking into the secret program that Umbrella, formally ran by the deceased Albert Wesker. The BSAA were able to figure out that the project consisted of injecting the T-Virus into an infant child that belonged to one of his pregnant female scientists."

Michael then looked up Albert Wesker. Once he saw the picture, he was unable to not see a difference in he or Albert. They looked too much alike. Then, almost on instinct alone, he looked up Umbrella, and their employee history. He scrolled through, until he saw an all too familiar blonde.

"Mom." Michael said, looking at his mother's picture. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together. Albert needed an infant to experiment on, and that meant knocking up one of his scientists. That scientist was his mom. Michael was the child that resulted from Albert knocking up his mom.

This would also explain why those three were in Malibu and talking to his friends and family about him. They probably wanted to bring him in, or worse, to eliminate him to prevent the spreading of the T-Virus. He heard speculation about the T-Virus turning people into zombies, but the fact that he wasn't one yet, kind of meant that the T-Virus did something else to him. What did it do to him, that is the question.

Then he remembered what happened when he cut his hand with the knife. The wound healed on it's own. That is probably what the T-Virus did to him. What else did it do?

Michael rambled into his bathroom, and gave the mirror in there a passing glance. He froze in place, and walked back to the mirror to look at it again. His eyes were blue before, but now they were dark red.

"Shit." Michael said. "Shit!"

Now he was panicking. Just what the hell was he going to do now? He tried to think about his next course of action, but knew he wasn't going to be able to not look anyone in the eye.

 _I have to tell someone._ Michael said to himself. _But who?_

* * *

"Mike? You home?" Melody asked, as she entered the house after walking home from school. Melody considered the entire walk home with continuing the conversation that he had with Michael this morning, but after the day was over with, she decided against it.

"Melody? Come in here, I have something to show you." Michael said. Melody shrugged her shoulders, and entered his room. For some reason, Michael was wearing sunglasses, and his long blonde hair looked disheveled as he was stressed out.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Melody asked him. He grabbed her by the wrist, and brought her over to the computer.

"Here, read this." Michael said. He brought up the information about Umbrella, Wesker, and the experiment that Wesker did on the infant of one of his scientists.

"Okay..." Melody said.

Before she could even inquire about it, Michael brought up the information about his mom, and Melody slowly pieced together that she was the one that Wesker impregnated, and that he was the baby.

"Mike." Melody said, turning and looking at him.

"Yeah." Michael said, confirming what she was thinking about.

"It says that the T-Virus turns people into zombies." Melody said.

"I know, for some reason, that wasn't the case with me." Michael said.

"This must be the reason that those BSAA guys were here asking us these questions." Melody said.

"Check this out." Michael said, taking off his sunglasses. Melody looked at his eyes, and they were no longer blue, but red.

"Oh my god." Melody said, holding his head in place as he looked into his eyes. "What the hell happened to your eyes?"

"I woke up this morning, and they were already like this." Michael said. "That's isn't it. Come here."

Michael grabbed Melody by the wrist, and led her out of the room, down the steps, and into the kitchen. He then took out a knife, and turned to her.

Michael then shrugged, and then carefully cut his left hand.

"Jesus, Michael!" Melody said, trying to get the knife from him.

"Wait. Watch." Michael said. He held out the hand that he cut, and to her amazement, the skin and the cut slowly stitched itself back together. Melody took the hand, and stared at it. Then she looked back at Michael.

"What the hell?" Melody said to him.

"I thought the same thing." Michael said to her. "What ever that T-Virus was, for some strange reason this is what it does to me. I have no idea what this means for me, but I think that it means trouble."

"We have to tell Charles about this." Melody said quickly.

"No, we don't. The less people know, the better." Michael said. "I was contemplating even telling you."

"We can't just keep this between us. We have to tell someone." Melody said.

"We will. Until then, we are keeping this between us. Alright?" Michael asked her.

"Fine. I will trust you on this." Melody said.

* * *

Ever since Michael found out about Wesker being his father, his mom, and the fact that he was experimented on by Umbrella, he kept to himself. He didn't say anything about what he learned, and as far as he knew, the only one that knew about this, was Melody. Then again, apparently so did Claire, Chris, and Jill Valentine.

Maybe, just maybe he should talk to them. After all, they are the ones that are trying to expose Umbrella. Those three might be the allies that he needs.

How to reach out to them, though? That is what Michael was trying to figure out.

He didn't have to think long, though. Michael was walking downtown when he saw Claire and Jill following him.

 _Well, this is going to be easier than I thought._ Michael thought. He stopped at the door, and looked back into their direction.

"If you want to talk, you are buying me lunch." Michael said to them.

Claire and Jill looked at each other and shrugged, knowing they are caught.

Michael smirked, and held the door for them to walk in.

* * *

"I already know." Michael said. He was able to cut them off before they even start flinging questions. "I looked into the mess that was Raccoon City, and I already know why you are here, and why you are following me."

"Well, that's gonna save us some time." Jill said, sighing.

"We were assigned by the BSAA to track down the subject of the experiment that Wesker performed on an infant. You are, or were, that infant." Claire said.

"From what we figured out, and what we can see by looking at you, it is known that you aren't a zombie." Jill said. "We think that the virus might have bonded with you."

"Think? I know." Michael said.

"How? What happened?" Jill asked him.

"Let me ask you two this." Michael said. "Would some of the symptoms be red eyes, and wounds healing on their own?"

"We fought some zombies and creatures like that, so yeah, probably." Claire said, shrugging her shoulders.

Michael sighed deeply, and took off his glasses. Jill and Claire both saw his red eyes. They shared an astonished look, and then turned back to Michael.

"So, it has already happened, huh?" Claire asked, staring at Michael's eyes.

"Already? It has been like this since I was 5." Michael said. "My eyes went back to blue once I got here a few years ago."

"Maybe it's an delay." Jill said.

"No idea on my part." Michael said. "My eyes are on and off like that. Whenever I get hurt, I can heal myself on my own by concentrating hard enough."

Claire and Jill conversed amongst themselves for a few moments, and then Michael decided to ask them some questions that he really needed to be answered.

"You know my mom worked for Wesker. I need to know what happened to her." Michael said.

"We don't have any idea about that." Claire said. The tone that she had in her voice made Michael think that she was lying to him.

"I kind of know that she is dead, but what I don't know is how. From what I figured out, I think that Wesker is involved. That is why I am asking you. So if you are trying to spare my feelings, don't." Michael said.

"We really don't know about what happened to your mother." Jill said to Michael.

"I am not giving up on finding out what happened to her, you know." Michael said. "I am going to figure out what happened to her, and I know I am going to need your help on that."

"If you are looking to find some answers, we can do our best to try and answer those questions for you. Or in the very least, attempt and provide help to you find those answers and peace for yourself."

"I guess I should say thanks." Michael said, giving them a smile.

"No problem." Claire said, smiling and flushing slightly.

* * *

Michael still had one matter of business to attend to. That was to tell Miley what was going on, and what he was dealing with. He told her that he wanted to talk to her at the beach, and that is where they were now. He wanted to tell her everything, but at the same time, he knew what type of man Albert Wesker was, and that it was best to keep her in the dark about those activities that Wesker was involved with.

"Michael. What is going on with you?" Miley asked him. Michael sighed, and looked away from her, still wearing the sunglasses that hid his eyes. Miley noticed that he started wearing the sunglasses a lot, and the real reason why he did that kind of piqued her interest.

"I did some fishing into my father, and I found out who he was." Michael said, turning and looking at her.

"Really? Well, that's good!" Miley said, sounding cheerful.

"No, that isn't good." Michael said, stopping her in her tracks. "My dad is a real son of a bitch. I found out that he experimented on me."

"Wait, experimented?" Experimented how?" Miley asked him. Michael sighed, and took off his glasses, showing her his red eyes.

"My god." Miley said, holding his head with both of her hands, and concentrating on looking into his eyes.

"Your own father did that to you?" Miley asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah, he did." Michael said. "At least he allowed it."

"Wow, Michael." Miley said.

"I know. How do you think I felt when I found all of this out?" Michael said.

"Good god." Miley said.

"Is what I just told you, is that going to change things between us?" Michael asked her.

"What happened to you isn't your fault. You were just a baby when that happened." Miley said.

"Thanks. That really means so much to me." Michael said, hugging her tightly.

"No problem. Let's get home before everybody starts to speculate what we are doing out here." Miley said to Michael.

* * *

 **AN: The final chapter is next.**


	4. Epilogue: Wesker Reborn

**AN: Okay, I know it has been a while, but I was working a lot at my new job, and that exhausted the crap out of me. That, and I was contemplating finishing some of these stories. Seeing as how some have only a chapter or two left, I will finish those first, starting with this one. Long or short chapter, this will be finished right now.**

 **Just a quick update on what happened last time, Michael found out that he was Albert Wesker's son, and told Miley and Melody about it. Of course, there will be repercussions for what they now know.**

 **Chapter Four: Epilogue: Wesker Reborn**

After he found out about who his father was, Michael kind of expected things to open up, and all hell to rain down on him, but of course it didn't. See, for those of us who do know, Albert Wesker is not a good guy. Hell, he is resposible for what happened in and to Raccoon City. He was 'killed' in a battle with Chris Redfield, and things ended there.

Too bad that is not the case. Most thought that things with Wesker ended when he supposedly died, but with the discovery of the fact that he had a son, those with prior knowledge of Albert Wesker knew that things were not over by a long shot. What was startling enough was the possibility that the son of Wesker could find out what and who his father truly was, and then try to continue on with what Wesker was trying to do.

There were certain parties that knew that things had to be solved in one way or another. That meaning that Michael Harris/Wesker had to be removed from the equation. So, with those things said, it should be well known that the BSAA isn't the only ones that are looking for Michael at this point in time...

* * *

Michael had this strange feeling as he walked around town by himself. He had this feeling that someone was watching him as he finally got to the peer. He had a little flare up with his eyes, which is why he had to put on some sunglasses before he left his house earlier. He reached a bench, and took a seat.

He let the sunglasses sit on the bridge of his nose as he watched the various teens and their dates walk around the boardwalk. He let out a frustrated sigh as he watched all of the teens walking around having a good time. Just as he was feeling like his life was normal, he found out what he found out, and that happy normal life blew up in his face.

Michael took another glance around, and his eyes met Miley's. She gave him a smile, and came over to sit with him. The moment that she sat next to him, she sensed that something was bothering him.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Miley asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Honestly? I finally thought that my life was getting on the verge of normal, and then I find out about what my father was, and what he did and was doing." Michael said.

"Really? What else did you find out?" Miley asked.

"Have you heard of Raccoon City?" Michael asked her.

"No." Miley said, after thinking for a moment, and then shaking her head.

"Long story short, zombies are walking around that city as if it is regular for zombies to do so, and my 'father' is responsible for it." Michael said.

"Oh, and that would explain why those guys from Raccoon City are here trying to talk to you about your dad, right?" Miley asked him.

"Yeah. That would most likely be it." Michael told her, just shrugging his shoulders as he did so.

The two friends sat there talking for a few more moments, then out of nowhere when Michael looked up, and saw a couple of men in suits approach both Miley and himself.

"Michael Wesker?" One man said. Just the way that they said his last name, and the fact that they knew who it was, made Michael really uneasy as they stood in front of him.

"No, that's not my name." Michael said. As they stood in front of him, Michael motioned for Miley to get ready to move as things were about to take a turn in a few moments.

"Whatever your name is, we need for you to come with us." The other man said, reaching out for one of his arms, to which in response, Michael then snatched his arm away quickly.

"Fuck off." Michael said, in a voice that didn't sound like his. His sunglasses suddenly fell off of the bridge of his nose, and the men saw the red eyes that he had.

"We're right, you are Wesker's son." One man said. He and the other man with him reached into their waste bands, and by the time they were going to do what they were going to do, Michael grabbed Miley by the wrist and ran off from the pier, leaving a crowd of onlookers dumbfounded in their wake.

* * *

Melody was jolted awake when she heard frantic knocking on her front door.

She slid off of her bed, and walked towards her front door to answer it, there she saw Claire and Jill standing there, and the atmosphere almost gave away just what was going on.

"What's happening?" Melody said, her voice uneasy.

"We need to talk to your brother. Where is he?" Claire asked him.

"He's down at the pier, why? What's going on?" Melody asked her.

"We were told that someone from Raccoon City is looking for him, besides us." Jill said.

"What? Why?" Melody asked the two.

Before Melody could be answered, Claire pulled Jill to the side, and whispered to her. Jill nodded, and then turned to Melody.

"Get inside, and lock your doors. Now." Jill said.

Melody did as she was told, and the two drove off quickly.

* * *

He had no idea where he was going, or how far the two ran, but Michael knew that he had to get out of there. The fact that he had Miley with him made Michael rethink what he was going to do.

"Mike, who were they? Why were they after you?" Miley asked him.

"No idea as to who they were, but I am willing to bet money that this has to do with my dad, whatever it is about." Michael said, taking a deep breath, trying to catch his wind and wits. He stood up, and looked at the trees that surrounded the two of them, and sighed to himself. He just had to take her with him, didn't he? If he would have left here there, he might have been in the clear, but if he left her behind, god knows what might have happened to them.

Michael snapped his head up, and looked around. He looked briefly behind him, and then turned to MIley.

"Miley. Run." Michael said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Miley asked him.

"Don't ask questions. Just do it!" Michael screamed at her. Miley took off in one direction, thinking that Michael was going to be right behind her.

She got far enough ahead, and looked behind her to see what was going on and to see if Michael was behind her.

The moment that she did looked back to see what was going on, she heard a rapid exchange of gunfire.

Fearing the worst, she ran back in that direction of where the gunshots came. She got to a certain spot, and saw Jill, and Chris with guns in their hands. She also saw three bodies on the ground, two being the guys in suits that they saw earlier, and one of them wearing what Michael was wearing when she last saw him.

"Michael!" Miley screamed, trying to approach him, but Jill stopped her from doing so by grabbing her around the waist.

* * *

All Miley could think about was seeing Michael lay there on the ground, bleeding. What happened next was a blur for all Miley was concerned, because it happened quickly. Michael was taken away to the hospital, and Miley was questioned by the authorities that were there. She told them what they wanted to know, but she just wanted to get out of there, and see how Michael was doing. She had to, after what just transpired.

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

Michael was calmly resting in the hospital after getting three bullets removed from his body. He was still sound asleep when someone entered his room, and walked over to where he was sleeping. A smile crossed his features as he removed his eyes to show off his red eyes.

"Greetings, my son."

 **THE END**


End file.
